


THE TAILOR

by Micky_bay



Series: THE CLIENT LIST [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE ESCORT<br/>Name: Armin Arlert<br/>Age:22<br/>Notes: Mr. Arlert has been known to strike a deal with his clients, accepting gifts in the place of payment.</p><p>THE TAILOR<br/>Name: Levi Rivaille<br/>Age: 34<br/>Occupation: World famous men's suit designer.<br/>Notes: Mr. Rivaille owns an upscale suit shop where he is in control of everything. Down to the last pin. Strictly dominant. Bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE TAILOR

**Author's Note:**

> I do not write this type of stuff regularly. If this is your fetish and I say something wrong I apologize.

Mr. Rivaille's home was immaculate. Not a jewel was out of place and not a tie was left untied. Everything was in beautiful and calming synchronicity. Mr. Rivaille himself was not one for many words. He waited for me in his work room and when I arrived, said nothing but handed me a glass of brandy and continued working.

I remember how nervous I was when I first took on Mr. Rivaille. His silver eyes were created for the sole purpose of inspiring fear. The firs time he looked me over, I felt like I was going to be ripped to shreds. (That didn't happen till a later meeting) I also found it interesting that he is my only client who doesn't object to being called mister.

Small talk was a no no while he was focusing, so I set my bag down and sipped at my drink in silence. Carefully I flipped through a catalog that he was putting together. Cuff links and tie sets. Shirt and sock pairs. Mr. Rivaille was a master craftsman. I had yet to see better work. I am pulled out of my thoughts by something brushing my ear. Mr. Rivaille was reaching past me for a pair of scissors. I hand them over and I get a slight nod in return. He set back to work.

 

It seemed to be hours before any advancements were made by either of us. Then it happened. A silk blindfold was slipped over my eyes. He was ready. Leaving my bag behind, I was taken by the hand and lead to a different room and positioned somewhere in it.

"Remove your shirt." Mr. Rivaille says in a deadpan voice. I'v always liked that about him. No games. Just business. I follow the orders and fold my shirt neatly and place it at my feet. Footsteps approach me but I couldn't tell from which side. Whatever room Mr. Rivaille normally brings me to is built to bounce sound all around it, rendering my ears useless in determining locations. The footsteps are soon accompanied by strips of leather tightening around my wrists. My arms lift into the air and only stop when I am almost on my tiptoes. The heat of Mr. Rivaille's body shifts downward towards my feet. Soon my feet are bare.

"You've been working out." Mr. Rivaille comments. I know better than to speak unless he asks for a response. Slim fingers find their way up and town my torso causing me to bite my lip and lean into the touch. Something warm covers one of my hardening nipples. Fingers leave trails down my body as they circle to my front. Fabric gathers at my ankles and a breeze meets my privates. Something gets tied around my testicles and the base of my dick and shake at the touch. Once that is in place, Mr. Rivaille returns to my upper body and begins to mark me with his lips and teeth.

"We have to take care of that now." He explained bitting on my collar bone. "Nothing is more upsetting to me than my partner cuming too early."

I was soon completely exposed and felt Mr. Rivaille look me up and down. Chains rattled near by. "You need some color."

I began to feel small leather straps bite at my skin then a gentle hand gliding over. It didn't hurt but left me with pleasant stinging sensations. Mr. Rivaille stepped behind me and pulled me close to him. He then began striking my exposed rear getting harder with each movement. In no time I was bitting my lip against the pain. I could make no sound until Mr. Rivaille commanded me to. It felt like an eternity before he stopped.

"Blush is my favorite color on you." His voice was smooth and for some reason reassuring. "It highlights your eyes." He stroked the side of my face and I nuzzled against him. The tenderness I was receiving was temporary. Finger curled into my hair pulling my head back as teeth found my trachea.

"How far are you willing to go tonight my dear?" Mr. Rivaille asked as he released me. "No blood." Is all I can manage as he pulls me in for a kiss.

"Tch. You're no fun."

At that Mr. Rivaille became gentle once more and pulled me against him again. I could feel his skin against mine signaling that at the very least he had his shirt off. As he ravaged my lips, his hands kneaded into my ass and teased my back entrance. All the stimulation was causing my junk to grow and press into my partner.

"Do you want me to touch you?" I nodded. A hand slid down my torso and finger tips danced across the tip of my cock. It felt nice to be the one pleasured for once. Mr. Rivaille managed to touch me in such a way that if it wasn't for the cockring I would cum instantly. Precise movements sent electricity through my body and almost had me shaking.

"Breath." I tried. I felt myself falling apart and then suddenly nothing. My member twitched in want as he backed away from me.

"You like it when I play with you, don't you?" No. No I fucking don't. Carefully avoiding my penis, Mr. Rivaille leaned me over and I felt a cold gel side between my cheeks. He worked several fingers into me widening me out to his size.

"God your ass is so fucking soft." Mr. Rivaille growled into my ear.

Once I was loose enough he let me down. "How do you want it?" The blindfold was still in place but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"On the table." I breathed. "Hard."

"That's what I like to hear." Mr. Rivaille said. I was walked to a flat surface that came up to my belly button. I was bent over it and metal sounded as I was locked back into place.

"I'm gonna fill you like a balloon." He slapped my ass and began to enter. I let out a moan as he pushed deeper and grazed my prostate. Mr. Rivaille hissed as I tightened around him. "I'm surprises a hole as used as yours could get so tight."

He began to slowly pump in and out of me causing me to whimper in pleasure. As he went faster, a hand wound into my hair and pulled me back. Mr. Rivaille told me to use my voice. Almost instantly I was screaming for him as I was being taken in my favorite way.

Mr. Rivaille grabbed at my long forgotten member and began jerking me off causing me to use every obscenity I knew. I was so hard and wanted to cum so badly but the cock ring wouldn't allow if. Just as he finished, Mr. Rivaille let go of and spilled his seed deep inside of me. The ring went as well and I felt myself splatter the floor.

 

When I woke up a few hours later, I was in a luxurious bedroom. A note was left on the pillow next to me.

"Take a shower then come meet me in the work room."

I had no choice but to follow the instructions given. Thirty minutes later I was in a plush robe and make ing my way down to the designated meeting spot. Upon arrival, I saw a pewter suit with blush accents displayed on a mannequin.

"I saw what you brought." Mr. Rivaille spoke from behind me. "I will not allow you to leave here looking like that." He motions for me to put it on and I do.

It fit perfectly. I show the master craftsman how it looks. He approaches me and circles. Finally he stops and kisses me.

"I told you blush brings out your eyes."


End file.
